


Crushed

by H_esh00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken rib, F/M, Precious Peter Parker, Serious Injuries, The reader gets hurt, collapsing building, nose bleeding, peter parker saves the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_esh00/pseuds/H_esh00
Summary: You weren't ready for what was going to happen. Everything beneath you started to crumble and fall apart. Peter and the necklace he had given you saved your life. He was your savior, your guardian angel.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Crushed

It started with small vibrations through the whole bed. Then a sudden sound that reminded you of thunder. The stress was increasing and your nerves were all over the place, because by now it felt as if the whole building was shaking. 

Maybe it was.

You were about to get out of bed to look outside to see what the hell was going on in the middle of the night, but before your other leg even touched the floor, the ground beneath you crumbled down. 

_The necklace_. You pinched the charm between your fingers and-

——

Peter’s bracelet started to send little electric shocks to his skin. This was the signal of-

“ _Y/N_ ” The beeping and the electric shocks didn’t need to say much more. You needed him, and he was going to be there.

——

When he was in your street he saw crumbled walls, dust, broken furniture and, you.

If he hadn’t had enhanced senses, he wouldn’t be able to see your crushed body under the ruins. 

He rushed over to you and tried to switch between getting destroyed building ruins off of your body and carefully pulling you out without hurting you.

Blood was running down your face and he was panicking. He checked your breathing and heartbeat and a vague beating sound reassured him that you were still alive. He wasn’t ready to lose you yet. With trembling hands, he managed to take his phone out and call an ambulance. 

——

When you gained consciousness, the sharp pain in your right ankle was killing you, but the pain coming from your side, probably a couple of broken ribs, made you his and almost scream out in pain.

Then you noticed how you barely couldn’t breath and something was shoved up you nostril. 

And then, you saw your little savior, your guardian angel.

“Peter” You tried to say but instead you just choked on air and tried to control your breathing.

“Hey, hey babe, stay with me the ambulance will be here soon, just try to breath.” You realized that Peter was sitting next to were you were lying on the ground in the street. You looked up at him and you didn’t know if the beat that your heart skipped was because of him or because of the dust and smoke that had filled your lungs. 

“You came" 

"I’ll always be there when you need me, I promise. I came here as fast as I could as soon as I got the signal” Peter’s voice grounded your breathing a little but they only calmed you mentally, sadly, they wouldn’t do much for your physical pain.

“Thank you” You hoped that he understood how much emotion were behind those simple words. 

He did. He always did.

The stars behind him made everything so much more dreamy. If this would be the last time you had the chance to look at his face, you made sure to remember every little detail. 

The worrying soon came to an end when the ambulance came. You would have one more day by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request and I liked the idea very much but tried to keep it kinda short. Don't forget to leave feedbacks!


End file.
